


Operation Black Light

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, BDSM, But only for a bit, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Morality, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex for Favors, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was supposed to be simple.12 hour hookup with Byakuya, and he'd give a pardon to the Kuzuryu's.But with Byakuya, nothing is ever simple.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Operation Black Light

Fuyuhiko breathed in, and opened the door to the Togami corporation HQ, sitting down at the lobby bench, he was introspective about whether to do it. Sure, it would grant him and the entire Kuzuryu clan a pardon for as long as Byakuya was Prime Minister, but was he really gonna degrade himself to this? Fuyuhiko grinned, he was fine, after all, he’s “fucked” plenty of “bitches”, plus, what could Byakuya really do in 12 hours? Getting off the bench, he walked over to the elevator and clicked to go up. Since the elevator was glass, Fuyuhiko saw the floors as he went up, to the average person, they looked like normal offices, with the workers taking calls and writing down numbers. However, since the Kuzuryu’s had direct access to Mahiru’s news station, they knew the insidious actions the Togami’s performed. 

Fuyuhiko’s mind went back to the present as the elevator doors opened, revealing a timid secretary, clicking away at her keyboard, but then spotting Fuyuhiko.

“W-Who are you?” Fuyuhiko walked up to the front desk, and held out his hand.

“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, what’s your name?”

“T-Touko Fukawa, Byakuya told me about you, his office is unlocked.” The girl gave a short scowl, before going back to whatever she was doing on the computer. Fuyuhiko gave her a side-eye back, before opening the door to the office.

The office was what you would expect from a Prime Minister, as well as a CEO. The walls were covered in a simplistic blue, wooden floors spanning as far as the eye could see, and aside from a piano, Byakuya’s desk, and a simple beige couch, there was nothing. Fuyuhiko decided to just lean on the wall, but before he made it to said wall, Byakuya noticed him.

“Mr. Kuzuruyu, right?” Byakuya asked, and even though his back was facing him, Fuyuhiko could feel Byakuya staring daggers into his back.

“Y-yeah. I came here for the pardons?” Fuyuhiko turned around, seeing Byakuya was still at his desk, jotting something within his notes.

“And uh… I know what I have to do to get them, so uhh, where do we begin?” Byakuya set his ballpoint pen down, looking already somewhat bored with the conversation.

“Are you familiar with the concept of BDSM, Kuzuruyu?” Fuyuhiko sighed.

_ Goddamn it, so he’s one of these people, this is gonna be a long fuckin’ night. _

“Yeah, I’m somewhat familiar.”

“How about the concept of Master/Pet?”

_ Long...Fucking...Night. _

“I assume you’re gonna play the part of master?” Byakuya simply grinned at Fuyuhiko’s inquiry and set his feet on the desk.

“You catch on quick, Fuzzy,” Byakuya signaled with his head to go to the couch. Fuyuhiko complied as Byakuya went over to the door and locked it. “Don’t worry, the room is soundproof, you can moan as loud as you can. Speaking of which, you do give your full consent for the next… 11 hours and 20 minutes, correct?” 

Fuyuhiko nodded, and sat on the couch. Byakuya grabbed a whip from under the couch, and bounded Fuyuhiko’s arms behind his back, before carefully placing him down belly down on the couch, and slowly pulling the yakuza’s pants down with one hand, and placing his other against Fuyuhiko’s cheek, sending chills down the boy’s spine. The entire time, Fuyuhiko remained stone faced, only feeling the chills. Byakuya then pulled Fuyuhiko’s undergarments down, as well as his own, and stuck his member into Fuyuhiko’s arse, prompting a shocked gasp from Fuyuhiko, who didn’t expect to feel a penis so… focused. Byakuya thrusted for a while, causing Fuyuhiko to slowly grow redder and deeper breathed. After a while, Byakuya lowered his head, and started giving the Ultimate Yakuza slow yet passionate kisses on the neck, causing the boy to utterly melt, now reduced to a whimpering mess.

“Hmph, how pathetic, I expected a better poker face from the Ultimate Yakuza.” Byakuya taunted, thrusting downwards, sending his penis even deeper into Fuyuhiko’s arse. Even though his face was now resembling a red pepper, Fuyuhiko still attempted to keep it stone cold, but failing pretty miserably, with saliva hitting the couch. Byakuya noticed this, and grinned. “You do know what happens when you destroy Togami property like that, correct? You get punished~” Byakuya lowered his head again, and slowly but surely planted kisses everywhere on Fuyuhiko’s neck, leaving the poor lad almost exhausted from his moaning and blushing. Eventually, Fuyuhiko finished, with Togami finishing soon after. Byakuya pulled out, and they both got their clothes back on. Fuyuhiko yet again was about to leave when Byakuya noticed him.

“At...At...At...We still have eight hours and 23 minutes left, Kuzuryu.” Fuyuhiko turned around, surprised.

“But...I already had sex with you?” Byakuya scoffed and snapped his fingers behind the piano, and when Fuyuhiko checked, he found one thing.

A kennel.

“Wha-What the fuck is this?” Fuyuhiko looked back, seeing a madly grinning Byakuya, with his feet on his desk.

“Mr. Kuzuryu, I thought you were in fact familiar with the Master/Pet relationship dynamic?”

“I-” 

_ I need to get those pardons. _

Fuyuhiko sighed and placed himself into the kennel, as Byakuya walked up and locked it. As the Heir walked away, Fuyuhiko laid down, and began thinking about Peko. After a while, he eventually fell asleep.

…

As Fuyuhiko woke up, he noted that the sunset that was previously there was now replaced with stars as far as the eye could see. Just how long had he been asleep? Fuyuhiko paid no mind to the question and tried to listen and see if Byakuya was still around. After about 5 minutes or so with no sounds, Fuyuhiko decided to take drastic action, and kicked open the kennel door. Walking up to Byakuya’s desk, finding a single note.

_ Dear employees,  _

_ I’m going to use the bathroom, if you must ask about anything, ask Toko. _

_ -Byakuya _

Fuyuhiko scoffed, god, what kinda ego did this guy have that he set up a note just to say he was using the bathroom? Deciding to finally run out, he ran up to the door… only for Byakuya to open it from the other side in front of the Yakuza. “Fuyuhiko…? What are you doing out of the kennel?”

“Byakuya, I-”

“Clearly my last punishment did not work, I guess I’ll have to resort to extra desperate measures.” Byakuya opened his mouth almost inhumanly and stuffed Fuyuhiko’s head inside. The poor Yakuza had no idea what was happening, and thus, was just standing shocked, offering no resistance. Seeing this, Byakuya also gulped down the lad's shoulders, just as he woke up from his shock. Fuyuhiko attempted to punch at Byakuya, only for him to hold the Yakuza’s arms together and gulp them down, leaving Fuyuhiko’s legs. Byakuya held his head up, having gravity send Fuyuhiko’s legs down, leaving Fuyuhiko trapped inside the heir’s gut.

As was Fuyuhiko’s nature, he naturally began kicking Byakuya’s stomach. If Byakuya felt it, he sure didn’t show it, mainly just spending his time recording company numbers and handling military decisions. After a while, Fuyuhiko got too tired, and just decided to let whatever happen, happen.

_ Damn it, so I don’t even go down in a fire fight, just being digested away in some corporate asshats gut, nobody even around to hear me. _

_ I hope he still gives out the pardons at least. _

Fuyuhiko then fell asleep, waiting for whatever came next.

He was pleasantly surprised to wake up back in Byakuya’s gut, feeling the heir’s hands rubbing it, bringing the boy slight comfort. Despite how cramped it was, Fuyuhiko managed to find a comfortable position, thanks to his short stature.

“Ah, you awake again, Kuzuryu?”

“Y-yeah, when you gonna let me out of this, you fucking bastard?”

“Temper temper, there’s only 30 minutes left till you get the pardons.”

“3-30 minutes?”

“I'm sorry if I went too far with being dominant, it’s just… being dominant like that is what kept me alive all these years, y’know?” Fuyuhiko laid in the stomach, thinking back on his years as a yakuza.

“Yeah…I get that.”

The duo spent another 20 minutes or so having a deep conversation, before Byakuya spat Fuyuhiko out, and handed him the pardons. As Fuyuhiko finally got to the door, he could hear Byakuya say one last thing.

“Say hi to Pekoyama for me, ok?” Fuyuhiko looked back and nodded.


End file.
